


And He's, Like, Dropping Hints....

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is adorable, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done with Dean Winchester, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Synopsis: Cas keeps dropping obvious hints that he likes Dean….and Sam is about to go nuts. When Dean finally admits to his brother that he likes Cas, Sam actually goes nuts.yes this is not original but no I do not care. if I cared I would not post it.Based on a text post I saw that went—dean: I like Cas.sam: water’s wet, the sky is blue, cas likes you too.dean: …what?!sam: sorry, I thought we were listing obvious things.dean:….cas likes me too?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	And He's, Like, Dropping Hints....

“Someone’s up early,” Sam said, walking into the kitchen. He was surprised to see his older brother, up and already dressed, eating a bowl of cereal. Of course, Dean still had his signature grumpy expression superimposed on his face.

“Couldn’t sleep, got hungry,” he replied.

“Hm.” Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter as Cas entered.

“Morning, Sam, Dean,” Cas said, “How are you guys?”

“As well as we can be doing with the stuff that’s going on.” Sam sighed, “Could be worse.”

Cas nodded in agreement and then turned to Dean, “Hey, Dean, is that a new shirt?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean grunted affirmatively.

“I like it. It brings out your eyes.” Cas smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Thanks, buddy.” Dean took another bite of his cereal.

Sam rolled his eyes.

*****

Sam was getting ready for bed, washing his face in the bathroom, when he heard a knocking and a door open. Straining his ears and turning the water off, he heard Cas’s voice,

“Hey, hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Of course not,” Dean replied, yawning loudly, “What’s up?”

“I thought I would bring you an extra blanket, since you couldn’t sleep last night. It might help.”

“Thanks, man.”

“Anytime.”

“G’night, Cas.”

“Night, Dean.”

Sam looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes.

*****

He and Dean were sitting the library, doing more research, when the door opened and Cas walked in, holding a six-pack of beers.

“Whatcha got there, Cas?” Sam asked.

“Oh, just some stuff I picked up at the store. I got these IPAs, I don’t really know what it means but....Dean, I know you said you wanted to try them sometime,” the angel replied.

“Awesome, bing me one,” Dean said, setting down his book and holding up his hands for Cas to toss him a can. The angel’s throw was clumsy, but Dean caught it with ease.

Cas set the rest of the pack on the table next to Sam and turned to go upstairs, “I’m gonna go work on some other stuff, but if you guys get hungry, I also got some food. It’s in the fridge. There’s pie, too.”

“Pie?” Dean said.

Sam looked down pointedly at his book.

*****

“Cas,” Dean asked as Cas came into the kitchen, “Where have you been?”

“Oh, the public library,” Cas said, “I know there’s not a ton of entertainment here, so I went to check out some movies.”

“Awesome!” Sam said, “We could have movie night later, unwind. We’ve all been working so hard on this case. What’d ya get?”

“Westerns.”

“Ooh, my favorite,” Dean said.

“I know,” Cas replied, smiling what Sam referred to mentally as his Dean-smile.

This was starting to get ridiculous.

*****

“Hey, Sam,” Dean called, “You got a minute?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Sam stifled a yawn.

“I, uh…hum.” They were standing in the kitchen, and Dean sat down at the table. Sam followed suit as his brother cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, “I have something to admit…” he lowered his voice and glanced around, “I think I like Cas.”

“And the sky is blue, and we’re hunters, and Cas likes you…” Sam replied exasperatedly, putting his head in his hands.

“What?!”

“I thought we were listing things that were obvious.”

“…Cas likes me? Cas likes _me?!”_ Dean’s voice rose, “Why didn’t you tell me, Sam?”

“Because I thought it was pretty obvious, dude. He keeps doing all these nice things for you.”

“…..he’s my friend,” Dean replied, “Of course he does nice things.”

“Oh, do you regularly tell your friends that their new shirts bring out their eyes? Do you normally purposely only check out your friend’s favorite movies? Do you, Dean? Do you?”

“No….but, Sam, don’t tell Cas, just in case you’re wrong—“

“Too late.” Sam stuck his head into the hallway and shouted, “ _Cas! Dean likes you!”_ He turned back to his brother, “I’m going for a walk. If you two haven’t kissed by the time I get back, I’m locking you both in the library.”


End file.
